They Call Her Love
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca comes to a realization.


**They Call Her Love **

Chloe looked up from her book and smiled when she saw Beca staring at her from the opposite end of the bed instead of studying. "Why are you staring at me?"

Beca shrugged. "Tired of studying. Entertain me."

"I need to pass this test so I'll entertain you in about an hour."

Beca looked back down at her textbook but soon found herself staring at her girlfriend again. She had come to a realization not too long ago and it was hard for her to focus on anything but the stunning girl before her.

Chloe chewed on the end of her pen as she read a passage in her textbook but was soon distracted by Beca.

"Your concentration face is really cute."

The redhead looked back up at Beca with amusement. "It's my 'I can't fail this test face' and you should be studying, too."

"I am." Beca was studying the way Chloe bit her bottom lip when she didn't understand what she was reading and the way she tapped her pen on her textbook when she was frustrated. Her favorite, though, was the way her girlfriend bounced excitedly when she figured something out. Everything about Chloe kept her transfixed. She wanted to know every single thing about her. "You take my breath away."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca, suspicious of the brunette's behavior. "You're being romantic. What'd you do?"

Beca laughed and shook her head. "I haven't done anything. I just wanted to let you know that you do things to my respiratory system."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend's silliness. Beca wasn't being her usual self. She didn't voice her feelings. She tended to show her how she felt through her actions. "What's gotten into you?"

Beca tossed her textbook onto the floor and crawled over to Chloe. She took the redhead's hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel that?"

Chloe frowned and worry etched her face. "Why's your heart beating so fast. Are you okay?"

"It's just what you do to me." Since day one, Beca has never been able to control her feelings around Chloe. The redhead had a way of pulling emotions out of her that she wasn't even aware that she contained. Emotions she probably would have run from if it was anyone else evoking them. Chloe never pushed her to feel anything. She let Beca control the pace of their relationship.

Beca smiled to herself, remembering how the two had started dating. Chloe had told her that she liked her after Amy had blurted out that Beca was crushing on her. Chloe had then let Beca know that whenever the brunette was ready to ask her out, the answer would be yes. Chloe was always patient with her and for that Beca would be forever grateful.

Chloe leaned forward, placing a kiss on Beca's lips. "You say the sweetest things sometimes. Do you know that?" She moved her long forgotten textbook onto the nightstand and turned so that she was on her side facing Beca.

"I mean everything I say."

"I know." Chloe moved her hand that was still resting on Beca's chest and linked their fingers together. "So really, what's got you being all sappy?"

Beca kissed Chloe. "I'm just enjoying this new realization."

"And what realization is that?"

Beca unlinked their fingers in order to move a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear before placing her hand on the redhead's waist. "That I'm in love with you." Beca's heart sped up at revealing this information and her eyes wandered away from Chloe as she awaited a response. She was pretty certain that her girlfriend felt the same way but you know what they say about assuming things.

Chloe brought her hand up to caress the side of Beca's face. "Look at me." Beca met Chloe's gaze and Chloe leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, too, Beca Mitchell. So much." The smile that spread across Beca's face made Chloe's heart leap.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You make me extremely happy. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"When did you know that you loved me?" Beca asked, curiously.

"When I was having a bad day and you spent the entire day with me even though you had mixes you needed to be working on to play at the station."

"You'll always come first, Chloe."

Chloe kissed Beca. "And there you go again saying the sweetest things. When did you realize that you were in love with me?"

"Thirty minutes ago when I gave you my last chocolate bar," Beca said, seriously.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the statement. "Seriously?"

Beca grinned. "Seriously. I _really _wanted that chocolate bar but you asked for it and I gave it to you without hesitation. I do that a lot around you... give you things without much thought. Like the way you have my heart. But the point is that I wanted to make you happy so I gave it to you. I love making you happy. I love doing things for you. I love being around you. You're... you're love, Chloe. You're what people talk about wanting one day. That true love that makes my heart beat like crazy when I'm with you. I didn't know love could feel like this and it's... it's amazing. I know I'm no good with words-,"

"You're great with words." Chloe pulled Beca into a hug before releasing her from it to give her a kiss.

Beca moaned into the kiss as Chloe rolled her onto her back. Before the two could get very far, the room door opened and Kimmy Jin entered.

Chloe moved off of Beca and greeted Kimmy Jin as if they hadn't been caught making-out. "Hi, Kimmy Jin."

"Hi, Chloe."

"How's your day going?" Chloe asked.

"Fine." Kimmy Jin sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.

Beca was amused by the interaction. Even Kimmy Jin couldn't help but be nice to Chloe. Well, her own version of nice. It took awhile but Chloe had eventually gotten Beca's roommate to ease up on her hate of all things Beca. The DJ appreciated it greatly.

"Good to hear. Well we'll leave you to whatever it is you do. Have a good day." Chloe slipped on her shoes and Beca did the same before they left the room.

'Where are we going?" Beca asked.

"My roommate free room." Chloe took Beca's hand and squeezed it gently. "Wait until Aubrey hears how sweet you are."

Beca rolled her eyes. "That's the last time I get all sappy on you."

"Liar." Chloe turned around and pulled Beca into a kiss before opening her dorm room door and pulling the brunette inside.


End file.
